Merry×Merry Xmas★
| image = E-girls - Merry Merry Xmas CD only.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Merry Merry Xmas DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - Merry Merry Xmas One Coin CD.jpg|One Coin CD | title = Merry×Merry Xmas★ | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- | released = December 23, 2015 | recorded = | formats = CD+DVD, CD single, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | b-side = "White Angel" "Boom Boom Christmas" | length = 04:34 (song) 17:13 (CD+DVD) 25:22 (CD only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Odake Masato | producer = YADAKO | chronotype = Single | previous = "Dance Dance Dance" (2015) | current = "Merry×Merry Xmas★" (2015) | next = "E.G. summer RIDER" (2016) | tracklist = # Celebration! # One Two Three # Follow Me # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # CANDY SMILE # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Kurukuru # Diamond Only # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Odoru Ponpokorin # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Anniversary!! # Dance Dance Dance # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ | video = E-girls - Merry × Merry Xmas★ | audio = E-girls - Merry × Merry Xmas★ (audio)|Original ver. E-girls - Merry × Merry Xmas★ (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "Merry×Merry Xmas★" is the fifteenth single of E-girls, released on December 23, 2015. It was released in three editions: CD+DVD, CD Only and One Coin CD. The One Coin CD edition was only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. The song was used as theme song for [http://www.samantha.co.jp/special/2015/st_xmas/ Samantha Thavasa's Kimi ni Merry Christmas] TV CM and was pre-released digitally on December 9, 2015. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-86000/B, ¥1,800) * CD Only (RZCD-86001, ¥1,200) * One Coin CD (RZC1-86002, ¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ;CD # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # White Angel # Boom Boom Christmas - Dream & E-girls # Merry×Merry Xmas★ (Instrumental) ;DVD * Merry×Merry Xmas★ (Video Clip) CD Only # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # White Angel # Boom Boom Christmas - Dream & E-girls # Merry×Merry Xmas★ (Instrumental) # White Angel (Instrumental) # Boom Boom Christmas (Instrumental) - Dream & E-girls One Coin CD # Merry×Merry Xmas★ Digital Edition # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # White Angel # Boom Boom Christmas - Dream & E-girls Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Suda Anna ** Kawamoto Ruri * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * E-girls ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka Song Information ; Vocals : Shizuka, Aya, Ami, Fujii Karen, Kawamoto Ruri, Washio Reina ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : YADAKO ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ; Performers : SAYAKA, Kaede, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Director : Seki Ayano Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 34,772 Trivia * Although not being part of the jacket covers and on the line-up picture, Erie appears on the music video of the song. External Links * Single Page * Single announcement *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Profile: ** Pre-release: iTunes | Recochoku | mora ** Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku | mora Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Songs Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Digital Singles Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 Songs Category:2015 DVDs Category:E.G. POP songs